


Prelude to a Road Trip

by SaintImperator



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Magic AU, newton inspired kind of, witch/wizard au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintImperator/pseuds/SaintImperator
Summary: A start to a possibly larger fic where the boys are all magic users who go on a road tip.





	Prelude to a Road Trip

               It was nothing born of jealousy or spite. He didn’t conform to any of the narratives which insisted he be reclusive and loom about windows looking down from a private library. Just because dark magic was in his bloodline did not mean Changkyun had to be slave too it. Magical legacies brought with them heavy expectations, but he’d always been eager to shrug them off and practice in his own way. He did not keep his room lit with dim candles or unironic gas light. There was a lightbulb like everyplace else.

               It would be tedious keeping up appearances. There were plenty of others to wear dark swirling capes and go into the woods to kill their own animals for sacrificial blood. Changkyun reasoned he got the same effects with the stuff he bought at the butcher’s. Though it caused many a scowl he found he hung around the people that his family would consider common quite a bit. Nearly all of the other wizards he knew were of the lighter magical persuasions.

               Minhyuk especially. There wasn’t a day where the water mage wasn’t down at the beach trying to impress children with the sand castles he built, or going searching through tide pools for strange creatures. He loved the sun and it loved him right back, never burning his skin the way Changkyun sometimes suffered. He wasn’t certain he’d ever seen Minhyuk frown, though his high energy often came at the exasperation of his instructors. Minhyuk had a hard time sitting still.

               Not at all like stoic Shownu. The butcher’s son was as good as a statue, sitting silently at the front of the room and writing out formulas with handwriting that might’ve come from a computer it was so precise. He excelled at all the mathematical pursuits like potion making, where a tried and true recipe no matter how difficult require diligent reproduction. There was not a one of them Shownu was beyond learning when he applied himself, and he worked nearly twice as hard as anyone else. Magic did not run in his blood as prominently as some of the others.

               Hyungwon on the other hand was every bit the light wizard, and looked the part. He had the kind of face people thought of when they talked about the fae, nearly too beautiful to seem real. Hyungwon had an easy time with most conjuring, and could follow along on nearly every subject. The problem with drawing upon such natural innate power was that he nearly always exhausted himself. Everyone else Changkyun had known called upon a wand or emblem to channel their magic, something to focus their efforts into. Hyungwon used nothing but his own hands, taking everything within him and pushing it out through his fingers.

               The dark wizard thought perhaps if he took the advice of others and simple used a wand he might not need so many naps. Wonho came the closest in terms of casting aside extraneous assistance. He did make use of a wand, but trained extremely hard on his own to strengthen his body. He always wanted to do more then he’d done. Changkyun expected he’d envied those to whom magic came naturally, like Hyungwon to whom Wonho was particularly close. Casting and conjuring were difficult for the mage, especially when he attempted to replicate Hyungwon’s methods, but Changkyun had seen him do it before. All Wonho ever needed to know was that something lay within the realm of possibility.

               So long as it could be done, he would set forth to tackle it.

               Kihyun maybe, Changkyun thought was the only other one who didn’t need an instrument of magic. He carried his own in his throat, a gentle song that could stir creatures from the woods and wilderness, even wake the ancient things which slumbered on dreary parchment. He was able to produce songs of such power that some of the students had started a rumor that one of his parents had been a siren. Changkyun didn’t particularly believe this. He liked Kihyun’s singing and was happy to support his friend while he maintained a space at the head of the classroom.

               “You ready for today?”

               I.M. blinked rapidly, clearing his rambling thoughts from his head as his gaze traveled upwards to meet Jooheon. The two of them were supposed to have been rivals, and were pitted against one another by many an instructor. Jooheon was the only other dark wizard in his class and while his necromantic skills were legendary and powers intimidating, the boy himself couldn’t have been more agreeable. He was just as happy to bring cute cats back to life as eldritch horrors and was fearful of every demon in the known lexicon. Jooheon never messed with curses, walked under ladders, and always threw salt over his shoulder if it spilled.

               Black cats were the only exception. Those he did not keep the old superstitions about. When Changkyun came in as a transfer student they’d immediately been put to a wizard’s duel. Everyone wanted a rivalry to blossom between them and least of all had expected a friendship- yet it was. Now it was Jooheon at the wheel of a large camping van ready to set out on their summer project.

               I.M. brought his suitcase down from the stoop and tossed it onto the luggage rack. It was mostly bare but soon would be brimming as they drove around to collect the others from their lodging. Changkyun was lucky to be able to choose his group partners, though he still wasn’t clear on just what project they’d be completing. They had made the mistake of leaving the planning to Minhyuk who assured them he’d come up with something amazing but had yet to give any details.

               “Let’s go.” Changkyun said, climbing into the backseat.

               He’d soon be relegated to the back as he was the youngest of the bunch and forfeited his chair to Shownu or Wonho whenever possible. He didn’t really mind. Being stuck between Kihyun and Minhyuk was often the liveliest place to be.

               Jooheon honked his horn twice, then off they went to begin their summer journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
